


Tale as old as time~

by Actual_trash_xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I need a break from the angst that is blue & purple, M/M, hella self indulgent, pure fluff, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_trash_xx/pseuds/Actual_trash_xx
Summary: After practice Kyoutani and Yahaba have a bit of down time... pure fluff ensues.





	Tale as old as time~

After practice ended Yahaba went round to Kyoutani's house, under the pretence of studying.

Did they actual study? No, of course not.

What actual happened was they got in and immediately made a beeline for Kyoutani's room (no, nothing like  _that_ happened, get your mind out of the gutter!) and flopped onto Kyoutani's bed. Where they proceeded to stay for the good part of an hour. 

They did eventual move from the bed, much to Yahaba's protests, to get Kyoutani's laptop and popcorn (they may or may not have argued on the popcorn flavours). If Yahaba ever had to discribe the perfect date this would be it: at his boyfriends house in comfy clothes, watching old disney films while snuggling up other a bowl of popcorn. In Yahaba's mind this was pure heaven and he wouldn't change it for the world. 

Here yahaba was, curled up to kyoutani's side looking like trash (because that's what a couple of hours doing strenuous activity does to a person) and honestly not caring at all, and why should he? It's not like Kyoutani hasn't seen him looking worse and it's only the two of them there. Around others Kyoutani is all sharp glares and harsh words, around Yahaba he's all soft smiles and loving kisses. While on what Yahaba would class as the best date ever, Kyoutani just started running his fingers through yahaba's hair which slowly turned into a head massage. 

Slowly but surely Beauty and the Beast was getting ignored by both parties, Yahaba was to intent in basically falling asleep on Kyoutani's chest, and Kyoutani was quite intent on focusing all his attention on the real beauty laying on his chest (he has to let _his_ setter know at least fifty times a day that he is the most gorgeous being on the planet, and no he isn't biased at all).

In Kyoutani's humble opinion he truly does see Yahaba as the best thing to ever happen in his life, and he can't see a future without his setter in it. Soft snoring permeated the air and Kyoutani swears that his heart did not melt.

This... this is the perfect date, where your imperfection and quirks are right there out in the open, not hidden behind forced politeness and masks (not that Kyoutani actually sees any Yahaba's quirks as anything less then perfect).

Perfect dates don't always exist in posh expensive restaurants, sometimes they exist in a room designed for someone whose ten but the actual inhabitant is 16, on an old bed that creaks from the slightest movement hunched over an over-glorified DVD player with a bowl of plain salt and pepper popcorn because surely its more about the thought than the expense.


End file.
